


Pizza and Beer

by LolaLot



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLot/pseuds/LolaLot
Summary: Prompt: "I'm kinda hoping for forever."Hank sits at home, eating pizza and drinking beer. Connor and Sumo play together.





	Pizza and Beer

Hank took a bite from his slice of pizza. Connor was there, on the floor, alternating between petting Sumo and throwing him a ball to fetch back. He even laughed -- androids could legitimately laugh now, could you even believe that? There was a good game of hockey playing on the tv in the background. Hank chuckled to himself, smiling.

 

_ How long’s this gonna last now, huh? _

 

There he was, still sitting in his couch with a hot box of pizza in his lap and a cold beer in hand, under the same dump of a roof he called his house. It hadn’t been a house. Not since Cole died. So he’d let it fall into the shambles it deserved to be.

 

“Sumo!”

 

Yet there was Connor, playing with Sumo. He’d tried to kick the boy out, he really had. All Connor had said was that there was nowhere else for him to go. Nowhere else he wanted to go back to. So he’d sat there now every night for a week a straight for his daily play session with Sumo. And Hank sat in his couch, just watching them with the tv on.

 

_ Heh… I’m kinda hoping for forever. _


End file.
